


Buğday Tarlasının Ortasında

by fenitera



Category: ARMY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenitera/pseuds/fenitera





	Buğday Tarlasının Ortasında

Buğday tarlasının ortasında  
Dizlerine gözlerimi kapamış ağladığımda  
Nedenini soruyorsun  
Ne diyeyim sana  
Ne olur sen anla gözlerimden mi  
Seni sevdiğimi mi söyleyeyim yoksa  
Nasıl, nasıl söylerim  
Sen bir kızı severken  
Ben erkek halimle  
Ne kadar şansa sahibim karşında  
Hani diyorsun ya  
Buğdayın kargaları etrafımızı sardığında  
Ne olur anlat diyorsun ya  
Ne anlatayım ben sana  
Gözlerim sırılsıklam okyanusunu bulmuşken  
Ben ne ant içeyim ben sana


End file.
